Un regalo especial
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Regulus siempre se había sentido solo en su cumpleaños. Pero aquello no iba a suceder aquel año.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p>Regalo de cumpleaños para <strong>Cheshire Friki Jackson.<strong>

* * *

><p>Si había un mes que Regulus odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, ese era el de noviembre. Y la razón era bien sencilla, aparte de extraña. En noviembre era cuando el joven Black cumplía años.<p>

Normalmente, eso hubiese sido motivo de alegría por cualquiera. A menos que tu apellido fuese Black. Los padres de Regulus no eran conocidos exactamente por su amabilidad y calidez a sus hijos. Así que no era una sorpresa, que apenas prestasen atención ha algo como el cumpleaños de alguno de sus retoños.

No es que a Regulus le importase, ya estaba acostumbrado a las escasas muestras de afecto por parte de sus padres, y a la falta de regalos de estos. Pero lo que de verdad le molestaba, era que su hermano si recibiese algo para su cumpleaños.

Y es que el cumpleaños de ambos hermanos, por extraño que pareciese, era el mismo día; sólo que con dos años de diferencia. Por supuesto, Orión y Walburga Black no mandaban nada al mayor de sus hijos, sobre todo estando éste repudiado. Claro que aquello no le debía de suponer ningún problema a Sirius, ya que recibía regalos de sus amigos y de los señores Potter, que lo trataban como a un hijo más.

Y aquello molestaba a Regulus. No es que quisiese una montaña de regalos. Pero una tarta le haría gracia.

Él no tenía amigos ni familia para que le regalasen algo. Ni siquiera para recibir un "Feliz cumpleaños" de alguien. A nadie.

Y Regulus odiaba que le recordasen que estaba solo.

Sucedió apenas unos días antes del cumpleaños de Regulus. Éste había abandonado el ambiente de su sala común, para poder refrescar su mente paseando por los pasillos del castillo, cuando fue detenido por un grupo de cuatro Ravenclaws, cerca de las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja. Era evidente que esos no se hallaban allí de pura casualidad ni que sus intenciones eran muy buenas, como se podía entender al hecho de que los cuatro tuviesen sus varitas mágicas en las manos.

—Vaya, vaya. Mirad la serpiente que viene arrastrándose —dijo uno de ellos, con veneno en la voz.

Regulus lo reconoció. Se trataba de Patrick O'Brian, un chico de séptimo de Ravenclaw. Por lo que sabía, los padres de O'Brian, muggles, habían sido asesinados por un grupo de mortifagos. Por la declaración que le habían podido sacar a la hermana pequeña del chico, una niña de ocho, que había presenciado todo estando oculta en la alacena, una de las atacantes, la única mujer del grupo, era la prima de Regulus, Bellatrix Lestranger.

—¿Qué hacen unos pajarracos como vosotros aquí? —les preguntó Regulus, de forma burlona—. Creí que a las águilas nos les gustaba estar bajo tierra.

—No nos gusta —reconoció O'Brian—. Pero si tenemos que cazar, nos aventuramos.

—Eso es estúpido viniendo de un Ravenclaw —bufó Regulus, antes de entornar sus ojos con malicia—. Aunque, tratándose de un sangre sucia, no me sorprende lo más mínimo.

Los amigos de O'Brian gruñeron con furia ante el apodo despectivo que había empleado Regulus con su amigo.

—Si fueses la mitad de lo inteligente de lo que demuestras, O'Brian, sabrías que enfrentarse contra un Black es sentencia de muerte —dijo Regulus mientras sacaba su varita—. Mi familia es conocida por su gran dominio en las Artes Oscuras. Y solamente unos estúpidos intentarían una emboscada contra un Black.

Los cinco se miraron. Regulus sabía que a esa hora, no habría nadie por los alrededores. Los únicos que estarían lo suficientemente cerca, serían los de Slytherin, y ellos jamás delatarían a Regulus.

Él no quería usar aquello. Pero lo mejor era darles una lección a esos idiotas. Rápidamente, levantó su varita, apuntando a O'Brian.

—_Cru..._

La primera maldición alcanzó el estómago del Slytherin, que se dobló a causa del dolor, sintiendo como el aire se le escapaba de sus pulmones. Antes de que pudiese recuperar del todo el aliento, un nuevo maleficio le golpeo, está vez en el hombro derecho. Aquello le arrancó un grito de dolor. No creía que su hombro estuviese roto, pero si que le iba a doler durante un par de días.

Tras aquello, a Regulus le cayó una tormenta de hechizos y maleficios contra su persona, mezclada con varios insultos. Pero, mientras recibía los hechizos, Regulus se reprendía mentalmente. ¿Cómo había olvidado que eran chicos de séptimo, y que ya debían de conocer magia no verbal? Regulus no había tenido en cuenta ese detalle, y ahora pagaba las circunstancias.

Sabía que los de Slytherin no irían en su ayuda, a pesar de estar oyendo todo el jaleo. Puede que no acusaran a sus compañeros de casa, cuando estos hacían algo fuera de las normas. Pero tampoco ayudaban si alguno tenía problemas.

—¿Qué haces Black? ¡Quita del medio!

Aquello sorprendió a Regulus. ¿De quién hablaba? Entreabrió lo ojos, que ni siquiera había reparado en que los había cerrado. Enfrenté de él, dándole la espalda, se hallaba un chico parecido a él, sólo que más alto y con una túnica negra con bordes rojos en vez de verdes.

—Creo que ya es suficiente, Patrick —dijo Sirius, reteniendo el brazo del nacido de muggles—. No merece que pierdas el tiempo con esta clase de escoria.

—¡Vuestra prima mató a los padres de Patrick! —exclamó uno de los amigos de O'Brian.

Sirius soltó un gruñido, y Regulus juró que era el mismo que hacía un perro al estar enfadado. Aunque tal vez fuese su imaginación.

—No sé de que hablas —gruñó Sirius—. Sólo tengo una prima, y es Andrómeda. Creo que estás hablando de la prima de este idiota.

O'Brian y sus amigos miraron a Regulus con desgrado, antes de guardar sus varitas.

—Esta bien, Sirius —dijo O'Brian, saliendo de la mazmorra con sus amigos. Sirius suspiró cuando los perdió de vista.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sirius a su hermano, mirándolo de reojo.

Regulus se incorporó tal como pudo, mirando a su hermano. Debía de estar imaginándolo, pero creía atisbar un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos grises.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —preguntó Regulus, intentando sonar indiferente.

—Me preocupó por ti —respondió Sirius.

Regulus simplemente bufó, sin creerlo. Empezó a hacer su camino en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin, cuando se le ocurrió preguntarle algo a su hermano.

—¿Sabes que día es el sábado?

Regulus no sabía por qué tenía que haber dicho eso, justo en ese momento. Sirius, que ya se hallaba justo al pie de las escaleras, se giró para mirar a su hermano, luciendo sorprendido.

—Claro que lo recuerdo —respondió—. Nuestro cumpleaños.

* * *

><p>El sábado hizo acto de presencia. Cómo Regulus había supuesto, únicamente sus padres le habían felicitado por su cumpleaños. Si se podía considerar felicitación una simple carta que decía: <em>Enorgullece a la familia.<em>

Y cómo no, había tenido que soportar ver como su hermano recibía una tarta de chocolate de parte de los Potter, y como éste compartía un trozo con sus amigos Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew.

Regulus iba caminando por un pasillo del cuarto piso. Estaba planteándose seriamente el ir en búsqueda de George Higgs, un chaval de sexto de Gryffindor, que solía vender alcohol a los alumnos por cierta cantidad de dinero. El chico pensaba seriamente en ir a comprarle una cuantas botellas de whiskey de fuego, y encerrarse en su habitación a beber hasta caer desmayado.

Pero algo le hizo olvidar su objetivo de acabar su cumpleaños con una resaca monumental. Su hermano estaba de pie, enfrente de una aula vacía. Y era evidente que le estaba esperando, ya que al verlo llegar, Sirius le indicó que le acompañase al interior del aula.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó Regulus, quizás con algo de frialdad.

—Espera un momento —le pidió Sirius, dándole la espalda a su hermano. Regulus lo vio trastear con algo, aunque no sabía de que se trataba. Una tenue luz se encendió enfrente de Sirius. Éste se giró, con algo en sus manos—. Feliz cumpleaños, Regulus.

Regulus vio que era lo que su hermano sostenía entre sus manos. Era la tarta de chocolate que los Potter le habían regalado esa mañana, con unas vellas, que tenían el número dieciséis en la parte superior.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Regulus.

—Un pastel de cumpleaños —respondió Sirius, rodando los ojos—. Se supone que tienes que soplar las velas, y después comer.

—¡Ya sé que es un pastel de cumpleaños! —protestó el Slytherin—. Lo que quiero saber es porque me lo das a mí. Es tuyo.

—Y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con él —replicó Sirius—. Vamos, Regulus. Sé perfectamente que ni Orión ni Walburga te han regalado nada. Simplemente sopla las velas y ya.

Regulus lo miró, antes de acercarse al pastel. Mejor acabar con esa gilipollez en ese momento.

—Pide un deseo —le recomendó Sirius.

—¿Por? —pidió Regulus, extrañado.

—Es una creencia muggle —repuso Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros—. Se cree que, si pides un deseo cuando soples las velas, éste se cumplirá.

Regulus pensaba que aquello era una tontería. Pero pensó que no tenía nada que perder. Así que reflexiono sobre algo que pedir. Pero como no se le ocurría nada, simplemente soplo las velas.

—¿Qué has pedido? —preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

Y entonces Regulus entendió. Entendió porque no había pedido nada. Porque lo que él quería ya se había cumplido. Tener una tarta de cumpleaños y pasarlo con alguien.

—Simplemente, un regalo especial —se limitó a responder Regulus, sonriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola.<strong>

**Bueno, esto se me ha ocurrido como por esta tarde y ahora, a las 22:37, finalmente lo terminé. Si os preguntáis como Sirius supo que Regulus estaba en problemas, sólo diré: _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._**

**Espero que te haya gustado, Ches.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
